Breakdown
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: OS - Family - Dans l'intimité d'une chambre, l'ange s'était brisé.


**Hey !**

 **Un petit OS, qui vient encore d'une discussion que j'ai lut sur Tumblr. (Ce site est magique.)**

* * *

 _ **Breakdown.**_

Dean avait simplement put passer ses mains sur les épaules de Castiel avant que ça n'arrive.

C'était l'intimité de sa chambre. C'était le bunker et l'odeur familière du béton et des livres. C'était la couleur des murs, le toucher des draps et la sensation d'une peur. C'était là, dans la semi-pénombre d'un couloir allumé et d'une porte entrouverte.

C'était là que Castiel avait craqué.

Il était tôt. Sam devait faire son footing matinal. Jack était Dieu savait où. Si Dieu avait envie de savoir. Et Castiel, comme souvent, avait veiller sur Dean. Ce n'était pas comme si le chasseur ne avait pas que l'ange était là. Qu'il s'était assis sur ce canapé vert. Celui qui n'était pas confortable. Celui sur lequel Dean abandonnait ses affaires lorsqu'il n'avait pas le courage de ranger. Celui sur lequel il s'était déjà assis avec Cas. Ce canapé trop petit, où leurs genoux se frôlaient, leurs bras collés et leurs souffles presque mélangés.

Il savait que Castiel avait passé la nuit là, rongeant son frein, attendant Jack. Veillant sur lui parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Parce qu'il était sans doute terrifié à l'idée de le perdre aussi.

Et Dean l'avait laissé faire.

Parce qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre Cas.

Il avait suffit que Dean se lève, qu'il jette un regard à l'angelot, déjà debout, pour que ça n'arrive. Il avait suffit d'un instant, pour que Castiel ne se brise. Enfin.

Ça avait été sa lèvre qui tremble. Ça avait été ses poings serrés. Puis son regard qui se brouille. Déglutition. C'était les soubresauts. Les épaules frémissantes. C'était son souffle laborieux, lui, ange du Seigneur, entité divine. Lui qui ne respirait pas. Et qui avait craqué.

Les larmes avaient échappé à leurs orbes. La pluie étaient tombé du ciel bleu, alors que le hurlement naissait dans sa gorge. Il avait hurlé, il avait pleuré, et seule les mains de Dean sur ses épaules l'accompagnèrent dans sa chute.

Et Dean avait regardé son ange. Il avait regardé cet être millénaire, qui avait vécu toutes les guerres, toutes les horreurs. Cet être qui avait défié Dieu, qui avait défié ses frères et sœurs. Cet être qui avait tout fait. Il l'avait regardé se briser en morceau entre ses doigts.

Ses doigts s'étaient agrippés au trench, et il l'avait attiré à lui. Il l'avait bercé, faisant fit de ses oreilles qui bourdonnaient lorsque Castiel éclatait en Enochien. Faisant fit des bleus qu'il sentait naître sur sa peau. Il se concentra sur les mains qui le tenaient, ancre. Il se concentra sur la force que l'ange mettait à ne pas le lâcher. Il resta là. Parce que Castiel avait besoin de lui. Qu'importe que son bras ne craque, qu'il ne sente plus sa jambe où que son corps s'engourdisse.

Même un ange ne pouvait tous supporter.

Il perdit le compte. Perdit le temps. Il oublia où ils étaient. Oublia la douleur.

Il laissa Castiel se calmer, les larmes collants ses joues. Les mains enroulé dans sa chemise à carreaux. Il le berça. Lentement, doucement.

Jusqu'à ce que le souffle de Cas ne disparaisse. Et même après. Même lorsque Sam rentra, que ses pas le menèrent devant la chambre de Dean. Même lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son petit-frère, il ne lâcha pas le trench, ne lâcha pas l'ange. Il regarda simplement Sam repartir, revenir, chocolats chauds à la main. Il laissa simplement Sam installé l'ordinateur, mettre un film. Il le laissa s'asseoir à côté de Cas, entourer ses épaules de son bras. Et se coller à lui.

Et entre eux, un nanar à l'humour contagieux devant eux, la chaleur des mugs dans leurs mains, ils restèrent là. Ils pleurèrent, ils parlèrent, ils rirent. Quelques heures, quelques minutes. Souvenirs remémorés. Sentiments à fleurs de peau. Confessions à demi énoncées. Des amis qui manquaient, des compagnons qu'on regrettaient. Des amants dont on rêvaient encore. Des enfants qu'on auraient aimés être.

Ils craquèrent dans l'intimité de sa chambre.

Et ce ne fut plus jamais évoqué.


End file.
